comedybangbangfandomcom-20200214-history
LOVE Is Thicker Than Water
I see England, I see France. You guessed it, I'm looking at Google Maps. "LOVE Is Thicker Than Water" 'is episode 401 of Comedy Bang! Bang!. Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Paul Rust, Gillian Jacobs, and Alan Thicke and Garry Marshall (Paul F. Tompkins). "LOVE is Thicker Than Water" was released on February 15, 2016. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis The co-creator and co-stars of the new Netflix original series LOVE, Paul Rust and Gillian Jacobs return on this week’s Comedy Bang! Bang! They’ll talk all about their new show in full detail (including how many butts we will see), Gillian shares what was appealing about her role as an actress, and Paul brings some fresh New No-Nos. Then, composer and lyricist Alan Thicke of Growing Pains arrives to write a theme song for Paul and Gillian’s show LOVE. New No-Nos Paul explains this segment is a take on Bill Maher's New Rules segment but Paul has taken it to another level because he is snottier and cheesier. Scott insists throughout that Paul has forgotten how to do New No-Nos properly. * I'm sick of snow! How about we split up when it snows. Let's take the snow in January/February and move it to June/July! New No-No, it's snowing on the Fourth of July. * Where's E.T., Part 2? Hollywood is so caught up in making original material they haven't gone back to the big boss himself, E.T.! I want E.T. in a sequel where he plays a chef who is short-tempered. New No-No, E.T got burnt! * I love Uber drivers, but let's make a little deal here -- for every mile you drive me forward I'm gonna get in my car and drive backwards. New No-No, I'm backwards, baby! * Libraries? Libraries? I'm sorry, but how many books does one place need? Just needs my two favorite books, ''The Pelican Brief by John Grisham and The Quran. ''New No-No, Dewey Decimal? Do it right, man! * I can't find a cute top to wear to my nephew's birthday party! New No-No, I need a cute top! * Lucky horseshoes? If they're lucky, why don't you ever hear about a horse winning it big in Vegas? New No-No, I'm riding a horse through a casino tonight! * Have you ever seen a dog peeing on a fire hydrant? Hey, dogs, if you don't like fire hydrants so much next time there's a fire you put it out with your pee-pee. New No No, fire department's dalmatians pee on the fire now! * What's with these caps people wear on graduation? New No-No, all of those caps need to be made with of tassles and they're not flat they're bumpy! New No-No, bumpy tassle hats now! * Let's just call sexting what it really is -- horny texts! * Why do they shoot fireworks into the sky? They should blast them into somebody's house! New No-No, look out, daycares! Fireworks are blasting through your window at 8 AM on the Fourth of July! * You know that song "They say the neon lights are bright on Broadway?" When I go on Broadway I'm not thinking of the lights. I think the song should go, "They say the plays are really great on Broadway!" New No-No, lights are bright in Vegas, man! List of Recurring Jokes *'Catchphrase suggestion: ' thevoblex *'Titular *'The Time Keeper' is referenced when Alan Thicke says "the very time." Scott is reminded of something but he isn't sure what. *'It's Been a While...' *'Heynong Man: '''The show gets reset a couple of times when Heynong Man is said thrice. *'It's Not That Kind of Show: 'Garry says it should be a t-shirt, as it's the thing Scott says more than anything else. *'Len Wiseman: '''Gilli shares the "hot goss" of Len Wiseman's divorce from Kate Beckinsale. Category:Episodes